The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Engine operating strategies to manage combustion to increase fuel efficiency include operating at a lean air-fuel ratio (AFR) using localized or stratified charge combustion within the combustion chamber while operating in an unthrottled condition. While temperatures in the combustion chamber can get high enough in pockets of combustion to create significant quantities of NOx, the overall energy output of the combustion chamber, in particular, the heat energy expelled from the engine through the exhaust gas flow can be substantially lower. Such conditions can be challenging to exhaust aftertreatment strategies, as the aftertreatment devices frequently require elevated operating temperatures driven by the exhaust gas flow temperature to operate adequately to treat NOx emissions.
Aftertreatment systems include catalytic devices to generate chemical reactions to treat exhaust gas constituents. Three-way catalytic devices (TWC) are utilized particularly in gasoline applications to treat exhaust gas constituents. Lean NOx adsorbers (NOx trap) utilize catalysts capable of storing some amount of NOx, and engine control technologies have been developed to combine these NOx adsorbers with fuel efficient engine control strategies to improve fuel efficiency and still achieve acceptable levels of NOx emissions. One known strategy includes using a lean NOx adsorber to store NOx emissions during lean operations and then purge and reduce the stored NOx during rich engine operating conditions with a TWC to nitrogen and water. Particulate filters (DPF) trap soot and particulate matter in diesel applications, and the trapped material is periodically purged during high temperature regeneration events.
One known aftertreatment device includes a selective catalytic reduction device (SCR). The SCR device includes catalytic material that promotes the reaction of NOx with a reductant, such as ammonia or urea, to produce nitrogen and water. The reductants may be injected into an exhaust gas feedstream upstream of the SCR device, requiring injection systems, tanks and control schemes. The tanks may require periodic refilling and can freeze in cold climates requiring additional heaters and insulation.
Catalytic materials used in SCR devices have included vanadium (V) and tungsten (W) on titanium (Ti) and base metals including iron (Fe) or copper (Cu) with a zeolite washcoat. Catalytic materials including copper may perform effectively at lower temperatures but have been shown to have poor thermal durability at higher temperatures. Catalytic materials including iron may perform well at higher temperatures but with decreasing reductant storage efficiency at lower temperatures.
For mobile applications, SCR devices generally have an operating temperature range of 150° C. to 600° C. The temperature range may vary depending on the catalyst. This operating temperature range can decrease during or after higher load operations. Temperatures greater than 600° C. may cause reductants to breakthrough and degrade the SCR catalysts, while the effectiveness of NOx processing decreases at temperatures lower than 150° C.